Scar
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Las cicatrices que marcan el rostro de Emily tienen un pasado y un presente. Las cicatrices que marcan el corazón de Leah también. No es fácil para nadie y nadie lo entiende con facilidad. No se borran y no se olvidan. Leah/Sam/Emily.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Las cicatrices que marcan el rostro de Emily tienen un pasado y un presente. Las cicatrices que marcan el corazón de Leah también. No es fácil para nadie y nadie lo entiende con facilidad. No se borran y no se olvidan. _Leah/Sam/Emily. _

* * *

**Scar**

Leah espera sentada en el umbral de la casa de los Clearwater como cada noche. Hace tiempo esperar ahí significaba que vería a Sam aparecer y llenarla de sus besos y sus caricias. Ahora, significaba quedarse mirando la luna en soledad, con la esperanza de que sea como antes y Sam llegue y la eleve sobre el piso, le bese la boca y el cuello. Mira al piso derrotada. La puerta de su casa se entreabre y se escapa el sonido del noticiero de las doce: el que Harry dice ver mientras ronca en el sillón.

-Vamos Le –susurra Seth como cada noche desde que Sam desapareció.

Leah voltea y entra a la casa renuente, no le dice palabra a su hermano y se encierra en su habitación. Se lanza sobre la cama y entierra su cabeza en la almohada y grita y llora sin parar.

--

El bullicio se hace presente poco después de que el sol se cuela por la ventana. Es cumpleaños de Sue y la casa Clearwater está llena. Leah se esconde entre las sábanas y se coloca la almohada sobre la cabeza para tratar de apartar el ruido. Sabe que en cualquier momento alguien la irá a buscar para que se presente frente a los invitados.

Una pizca de esperanza la hace volar de la cama al baño en un instante. Se baña, se viste y se arregla como hace tiempo no lo hace. Algo le dice que tal vez Sam se aparezca.

Sale a la sala de la casa y mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo.

No está.

-Leah, cariño, gracias –dice Sue con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hija por presentarse ante los invitados.

Leah camina con la cabeza baja hacia el sillón, cuando un par de brazos la interceptan.

-¡Leah! –dice la muchacha con entusiasmo. Ella sube la cara muy lentamente y descubre a su prima Emily.

-¡Emily! –dice feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no ve a su prima y siempre han sido como las mejores amigas.

-No luces bien, ¿te pasó algo?

Emily siempre había sido muy intuitiva y por sobre todo conocía a su prima. El timbre de la casa suena haciendo eco en los oídos de Leah, pega un pequeño brinco y Emily entiende que espera a alguien.

Harry abre la puerta. Leah no despega la mirada de allí. Emily tampoco, esperando saber a quién espera con tanta ansiedad su prima.

A Leah le toma un par de segundos reconocerlo. Su musculatura ha crecido. Ahora es más alto y más fuerte, pero eso no quita lo que ella por él siente.

Está a punto de gritar su nombre y correr a refugiarse en sus brazos. A llorar en su pecho y esperar a irse con él a aprovechar cada momento. No puede ocultar la felicidad de verlo, completo, sano y salvo; pero algo no la deja avanzar, ni hablar y hace que su felicidad se convierta en más y más tristeza.

Son sus ojos. Sus ojos que no la ven a ella. Sus ojos clavados en Emily. Sus ojos mirando a su prima como nunca la han mirado a ella. No puede contenerse y suelta las lágrimas. Corre a su habitación y se vuelve a encerrar.

Sam se queda en el lugar. Sabe que debe ir tras de Leah y preguntarle qué le pasa. Más que eso, le debe muchas explicaciones y apareció sólo para dárselas, pero en ese momento no puede, una fuerza magnética lo ata a esa desconocida. No recuerda cómo moverse y no está seguro de que hablar con Leah sea lo correcto.

Emily siente la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella y no puede evitar mirarlo como él lo hace con ella, pero ella si recuerda a Leah y sabe que está en su cuarto, llorando desesperada.

--

-No se supone que las cosas sean así –dice Leah sentada de nuevo en el umbral, con Seth acompañándola para no ahogarse en su soledad.

Seth no habla porque sabe que su hermana es amargada y no hay nada que quiera escuchar. Sólo la acompaña en silencio para que ella se pueda desahogar mientras Sam y Emily tratan de no pasarle justo por el frente.

Emily esconde la cara al ver a su prima con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Porque es su culpa y no tiene excusas valederas. Es algo mágico, que no tiene derecho a explicar. Se siente culpable pero no tanto como Sam, que la amo en verdad. Odia la imprimación, aunque ame a Emily con todas sus fuerzas, porque le quitó el derecho a elegir y le otorgó la mayor culpabilidad que alguna vez llegará a sentir.

--

Leah se sienta a la mesa mientras Sue sale de la casa con un gran plato de comida. No hay ocasión para celebrar, Leah piensa que hay muchas que lamentar. Se alegra de que Sam y Emily no se hayan dado por aparecidos, pero sabe que no le fallarán a su mamá.

La noche está estrellada. La mesa puesta a las afueras con un gran mantel de tela a cuadros. A la mesa se sientan los demás chicos de La Push: Jacob, Quil y Embry. Leah trata de ver en ellos algo que la haga olvidar a Sam, pero sabe que no lo encontrará. Que Sam es el único que podrá amar.

Todos se comienzan a servir la comida como lobos hambrientos, Leah nota que los puestos vacíos están frente a ella.

-¿Prefieres que me siente yo al frente, o es peor si están a tu lado? –le pregunta Seth en un susurro a su hermana.

-Da igual que estén a kilómetros –dice sin expresión, pero Seth sabe que es su forma de decir "gracias".

Sam y Emily llegan y se sientan a la mesa y por alguna razón que Leah desconoce, su prima no se ve tan feliz como siempre. Nota eso pero no le presta demasiada atención, sólo ve sus manos unidas con las de su ex novio sin ningún pudor.

Sam le acerca el plato de comida a Emily y a Leah le parece que la trata como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras Emily le sonríe de esa manera deforme. Leah la observa mejor y ahoga un grito de espanto al ver por qué su prima sonríe así.

-Emily, ¿qué te pasó? –pregunta Seth haciendo sonoras las palabras que su hermana no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-La atacó un animal –masculla Sam en tono taciturno.

-Un oso –dice Emily con rapidez como si pretendiera ocultar algo.

La mesa entera se hallaba en silencio, observando la cara de Emily deformada por una cicatriz que llegaba a su cuello. Ella no quiere que le tengan lástima y trata de sonreír pero sólo logra hacer ese gesto extraño.

Leah nota que la cicatriz se expande por su brazo y se queda impresionada. No quiere tenerle lástima, pero ya no se atreve a juzgarla como la hacía hace un momento. No odia a su prima, nunca lo ha hecho, tampoco odia a Sam. Del odio al amor puede haber un paso, pero del amor al odio debe haber un largo camino por recorrer. No se cree capaz de llegar a odiar a quien ama con tanta fuerza.

Sam besa a Emily en la comisura de sus labios, donde la cicatriz se hace más notoria. Leah aparta la mirada y se concentra en mirar las piezas de pollo sobre su plato.

Sam se siente el peor hombre del mundo –si es que puede ser llamado así –nadie jamás lo entendería. Ni lobos ni hombres podrían comprender que él haya herido con tanta facilidad a dos mujeres. La culpabilidad se convierte en parte de ser lo que es. Tendrá que aprender a vivir con ella. A manejarla mientras cumple su guardia. Tendrá que aprender a controlarse, porque no quiere volver a lastimar a Emily, porque sabe que no hay forma de borrar las cicatrices que ahora marcan su cara… y sabe también que no hay forma de borrar las cicatrices que marcan el corazón de Leah. Que siempre que las vea a las dos, eso verá: la cicatriz que él mismo marcó.

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

Ok, esto lo iba a publicar mañana, pero hoy tuve tiempo y mañana no sé... así que se los dejo _*-*

Me encantó escribir de estos tres así que tal vez lo vuelva a hacer... ^^

Review?

_Vamos, regálame una sonrisa. _


End file.
